1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and operating and manufacturing methods for the same, and more particularly to a bipolar junction transistor and operating and manufacturing methods for the same
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor bipolar junction transistor (BJT) device, by controlling the voltages applied to its base and collector terminals, the device may operate in a forward-active mode. Taking an NPN-type BJT device as an example, i.e., a BJT device with a P-type base region and N-type collector and emitter regions, in operation, a positive voltage VBE and a positive voltage VCE higher than VBE may be applied to the base terminals and the collector terminals, respectively. The emitter-base junction may be therefore forward-biased and the base-collector junction may be therefore reverse-biased, and a base current IB and a collector current IC which by definition is β times the base current IB may be induced. The BJT device may therefore serve as a current amplifier with a current gain or beta gain β.